1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to air circulating devices and, more particularly, to a device for circulating air between the floor and ceiling of a room to reduce temperature stratification and to decrease the energy required to maintain the room at a given temperature.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Due to the rising of hot air and the concomitant descending of cold air in a room, the heating or cooling of the room is inefficient and requires more energy than should be expended to maintain a given temperature in the room. That is, the actual living portion of the room which should be maintained at the given temperature is between the floor and the ceiling; however, the temperature differential between the floor and ceiling in a temperature-controlled room is normally from 16.degree. to 24.degree.F. thereby representing a waste of energy in either heating or cooling the room.
Temperature stratification has long been recognized as an obstacle to efficient room temperature control; and, thus, there have been many attempts in the prior art to overcome stratification. Such attempts, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,025 to Wiley and 3,827,342 to Hughes, have conventionally attempted to solve the problem by circulating air at one level to the other level with a fan; however, this only sets up a vertical circulation of air caused by the fan and requires a natural return path for the air through the room. Accordingly, such attempts have not fully solved the problems of temperature stratification.